The major aim of this project is to assess autonomic, stress hormone, and immune responses to the evaluative speech stressor as a function of serostatus and symptoms, ethnicity, and gender and will examine the impact of anger related variables on the obtained stress response. Results of this study will provide a detailed examination of the interactions among autonomic, neuroendocrine, and immune responses to a psychological stressor as a function of HIV-1 serostatus and symptoms, gender, ethnicity, and psychosocial/demographic variables.